shhh, don't make a sound
by Nayuki-Bunny
Summary: the wilted flower will sway until someone bends down and plucks it forcibly.


**Hey everyone! My first _real _fic in a while (ahah...) and of course it's Munto! I have been obsessing like the fangirl I am over the third OVA and new TV series KyoAni is releasing in the near future; I have already seen some released character designs and they look great, you can find them on munto . com (without the spaces of course XD). This fic's title was indeed inspired from the lovely Frou Frou song title "Shh," but the song itself was not an influence on this fic. **

**This is meant to take place during the third OVA, so having said that, please read on!**

* * *

She drinks in the dank and dark and dull, the acrid taste curling her tongue and filling her unseeing eyes with misted visions of blossoming red flowers on still bodies and gray, unbendable lines that cut through air.

_She moves quickly and deliberately: footing sure and quick, gaze trained on the long, darting limbs and malicious grin before her. Her thoughts and murmuring words move with her arms, fluid but strained and she bites down on her lip as she tries to keep her strength from waning. _

It envelopes her easily in its fist, tightening its grip as she remains motionless. Brushing light, honey strands away from her throat, it presses on her chest and lungs with long fingers so that the air escapes from her mouth to join the surrounding suffocating blurs of black, unbeating hearts and cold, caressing metal hands.

_She feels like it has been hours since they began this melee of words and irregular breathing, but their techniques are too tense to fall into a steady rhythm for her to relax into, grinding and grating against each other, desperate for an opening to deliver the final blow and end this. She keeps her face passive and unyielding, but despite her silent protests, she begins to slow. _

Numbness creeps into her flesh, feeding on the warmth and leaving it pale and trembling. She can feel the space behind her bend around thin, writhing lips but what they utter is no longer of any importance, unknown sighing breaths worming into her ears and some crawling into the deep ruby of her exposed heart and staying there.

_She senses his body coil like a tense spring and turns to the left, barely dodging his movement by a split second. A cold hand grazes the skin of her wrist as she shifts and she gasps at the contact, pulling away in undisguised disgust so he is left groping emptiness._

Deaf ears listen for erratic beating against her crushed ribcage, but they hear nothing but a repetitious droning of voices, so many voices. Her own and many others, twisting together and combining into a familiar one, repeating tirelessly what she already knows she has done. Failed.

_She curses her inability at keeping up, just barely fending off the blows as they come. He senses this, leaning closer and closer so she can smell his sour breath and hear his taunting mutters of umbrellas and vulnerability and dependency. She scowls and pulls away, forcing herself to stay quiet and firm, but feeling her stamina unravel further, adding to the invisible pile of loose threads growing behind her. _

Her mouth is dry and her eyes wander aimlessly over thick clouds and heated blood before focusing on a face contorted in the swirling eddies of a furrowed brow and a sharp jaw with blankly moving lips twisting soundlessly. His outline is blurred but his expression is clear, gaze oddly reminiscent of yellow light and gentle touches promising another meeting of a young soul and old responsibility.

_And as she blinks he disappears like a wisp of smoke. She wonders how such a tall, broad figure can so utterly vanish but the unfinished thought fades sharply and she stiffens, eyes widening and legs paralyzed, as a gentle hum vibrates between her shoulder blades so that her back arches away from the sensations seeping through her skin and down her spine. She sees the dark fabric of his robes sweep behind her and she knows…she knows…_

It seems as though the whole world is spinning madly on its axis, warping the faces and limbs and motions into an indistinguishable haze. He too is draped in the garb of this miasma, but he moves slowly and deliberately, contrasting vividly against the hurried, jerky shadows that shift over and around them. Contrasting vividly with the dry red on his mouth and hands, dull against the dancing flames crowning his head. Contrasting vividly against her slow heart. Her aching, aching heart…

_Her lips move frantically, but she cannot convince them to let out any sound. Silent pleas, unfulfilled wishes and one name remain frozen in the limbo that is loud yearning and unspoken secrets. She despairs that her purpose (his purpose) will all be in vain and that her duty is still unfulfilled and she never did get to say goodbye to… Then the sword pierces her skin and gleams in vibrant scarlet from her chest._

She watches him pull away from the shadows, vaguely noting that he is fighting his way closer, and wishes that he could understand. Understand that there is a way beyond her and the warm glow between the space of their fingertips. That she is only a piece to the larger portrait. That he mustn't look at her that way, gaze morphing from blank to shock. That she loves him so much…

And his crimson fire meshes with the golden sun so that she can feel its heat- but she shivers emptily and the horizon tips dangerously forward, then up and away from her, blackening suddenly to star-studded night.

_Shhh_- the fog whispers to her, clawing at her neck and cheeks. _Don't make a sound._

So she crumples mutely, like a wilted flower, and his agonized scream rips open the air.

* * *

**Yeah... so it's a bit angsty and I would personally go to Japan myself to convince all of the KyoAni staff to resurrect Yumemi if this happened. I felt like experimenting with character death since I haven't had the courage to kill anyone off in a fic yet, so this was the result. Hope you all liked it, please leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
